1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an assembly and a method of assembling an electrical heater assembly, and, more particularly, to an electrical resistance heater assembly with a core material.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electrical conductors are utilized to transfer electrical energy from one place to another. Electrical conductors that have a resistive component are utilized to deliver heat to the environment in which they are thermally coupled. The direct conversion of electrical energy into heat was first described by the English physicist James P. Joule. According to Joule's Law, a conductor carrying a current generates heat at a rate proportional to the product of the resistance of the conductor and the square of the current. It is the use of this principal, of applying electrical energy to a distributed resistance, which has resulted in various geometries of electrical conductors for the production of warmth or the application of heat to a specific environment.
It is known to spirally wrap a conductive element around an electrically non-conductive element in order to support the conductive element. Further a spirally wrapped conductive element allows a thinner wire to be utilized thereby increasing the resistance of the wire and by spirally wrapping a wire increasing the amount of heat generated in a specific volume. The application of a conductive wire to a core material results in an assembly that has a natural curl. This curl imparts a tendency of the assembly to not lay flat, which is caused by the assembly technique of wrapping a wire about the core material.
What is needed in the art is a method of assembling a conductor to a core material to alleviate the tendency for the assembly to curl.